Candy Basket
by NoctIsFishing
Summary: A collection of short scribbles and scenes based on writing prompts. Featuring characters from Digimon Adventure. Pick and choose the ones to satisfy your sweet tooth. Featured characters in chapter titles. [NEW 5/1/20: Tentomon]
1. An Adventurous Stray (Hikari & Daisuke)

_Each chapter is based on daily prompts from r/FanFiction, unless otherwise stated._

* * *

Prompt: "Absolutely every sentence must start with an A-word. All of them. And the dialogue, too!" (100 words)

Total: 211

* * *

**An Adventurous Stray**

_-Adventure 02: Classroom-_

A purple flower petal landed on Hikari's notebook laying flat on her desk. Across the classroom was where she sat from the windows, curiously enough. At first, she glanced over the heads of her fellow studious classmates toward the outside, where she observed the blustery wind against the trees. 'An adventurous stray?' she wondered.

"Are you paying attention, Yagami-chan?" the teacher asked in front of the class, hand on her hip, chalk in hand.

"Absolutely, she is, sensei," replied the boy with hair the color of burgundy a few desks away from Hikari's, right next to the window. Above his desk, he held a purple flower with the stem at his fingertips.

"And are you, Motomiya-kun?" asked the teacher more sternly, both hands now in balled fists on her hips.

"Always," he replied with a grin toward Hikari. Although the response prompted an eye-roll from the teacher, who turned around to face the chalkboard, Hikari giggled, knowing what he meant. As he held up the flower toward the open window, another petal detached, floating in her direction.

An adventurous stray, it was not, after all, but this time, she caught the petal between her fingers. A cheerful smile graced her lips to show that she was paying attention just the same.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Beeeees? (Mimi & Palmon)

Prompt: "B's! Litteral bees - or your in-universe equivalent pest - attack your characters!" (200 words)

Total: 286

* * *

**Beeeees?**

_-Adventure 01: Digital World-_

Nothing prepared Mimi for the swarm of bee-like Digimon, hovering above the bushes that she and her plant Digimon partner Palmon used as their attempt to hide.

"Now look what you've done, Palmon!" Mimi cried silently, tears streaming down her cheeks in her panic. "You got him to bring the whole army!"

"I didn't think this would happen, I promise!" Palmon exclaimed apologetically. "I didn't think he would use the '88 Call' on us! Fanbeemon are normally friendly Digimon and wouldn't hurt a-"

"A fly? Was that what you were going to say? Well, guess what- he's worse than a fly! _He's a bee! They're all bees!"_

"I'm sorry, Mimi!" Palmon said through Mimi's wails, but her attempt to console was interrupted by a gust of wind that blew both Mimi and Palmon out of the bushes. Mimi screamed as she fell against the dirt, and Palmon quickly got up and stood in front of Mimi, her green eyes narrowed as she held her arms out, facing the dozens of Fanbeemon before them.

"Palmon…" Mimi quivered, suddenly realizing what Palmon was up to. "There're so many of them… Their stingers will…"

"Don't worry, Mimi! I got this!" Palmon turned to Mimi with a smile. Then, with a glow from her Digivice, Palmon illuminated before Mimi's eyes as she evolved into cactus-like Digimon, Togemon.

_"NEEDLE SPRAY!" _Togemon called as she spun around, shooting thorns at the Fanbeemon that countered their own pointed attacks and knocked them all to the ground before they disintegrated into thin air.

"I guess you had stingers of your own," said Mimi, feeling her panic deflate as she wiped her tears away, all while feeling the urge to giggle at the same time.

* * *

_**A/N:** FFXV reference in the title (Anyone..?)_


	3. Fluffball Hair (Sora & Tai)

Prompt: "Q. Cue - a signal to begin. Queue - a line awaiting their turn. Use both today!" (100 words)

Total: 273

* * *

**Fluffball Hair**

_-Adventure 01: Amusement Park-_

Walking through the sea of people at the amusement park, Sora eyed the cotton candy stand with the large sign that no one could miss. 'I bet Tai wouldn't want to miss out on that,' Sora thought to herself. As if on cue, she felt a tug at her shirt sleeve.

"Hey, there's free cotton candy," said Tai. "Wanna get in line?"

The line was surprisingly short, with just a handful of people as they fell in place at the end of the queue.

As the two stepped forward gradually, Sora couldn't help but compare the light, stringy floss candy to the fluffball of hair on her friend in front of her. Before she opened her mouth to comment, she heard a child's babble next to Tai, and turned to see a small girl being held by her mother, her small hand enclosed on a stick of cotton candy.

"Kaa," said the girl, eyeing her candy. Sora watched as the girl's eyes fell on Tai, causing her to stare curiously at Tai while he turned to face her.

"Hmm?" Tai said.

"Kaa!" the girl said more excitedly, reaching her free hand toward his hair.

"Sweetie," said the mother sternly as soon as she noticed, and she began to walk them away. "It's not nice to point. Don't bother the young man."

"Kaa…" the girl said, her excitement waning the further they got, and her smile turning into a frown.

"Yes, yes, I got you your cotton candy, dear. We're going now."

"Kaa…"

"What's so funny?" Tai asked, his brow raised as Sora laughed with her hand covering her mouth.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

_**A/N:** Referencing 'cotton candy hair' from a chapter of "Everyday Life" by Named After Irony, who referenced a line from me. Full circle! ;)_


	4. Writing His Tune (Matt)

Prompt: "A different kind of Lapse-lock. No using any of the letters: L, O, C, K" (200 words)  
Total: 211

* * *

**Writing His Tune**

_-Adventure 01: After the Show-_

The band's time at the venue was up, but Matt was impassive. He sat at the stage's edge, pen and paper in hand. His handwriting was a mess, but in his eyes, they were transparent and definite at best. His mind remained as bright as the sun, whirring with new ideas, phrases, and verses that awaited their engraving against the empty white pages, then pushed up ahead and transversed with a sweet tune.

"Hurry up, Matt!" his bandmates said, but he was indifferent as he stared at his fresh imprints, hearing his genesis as stanzas singing in his mind as his pen extended its stride. The band shared their disdain, hidden under Matt's awareness, and departed the venue en masse.

His stare remained fixated ahead, his hand writing with intensity and speed, and then-

The stage's beams dimmed. Matt set his pen and paper at his side, his writing seized by this pause. But his next musing was an immediate triumph in his mind. He snapped his fingers in the unstirring hush, then he tapped his hands against his seat with a unifying beat beside his divine ideas. As he sang his tune then, he swayed with his snaps and his taps, finding treasure in the timbre that his mind inspired.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Whew! This was a wxrxxut and a haxf fxr my brain! Hxpe it made sense. _

_I used Matt instead xf Yamatx bexause reasxns. Thanx yxu fxr reading!_


	5. A Curious Language (Koushiro & Yamato)

Prompt: "Σ, Sigma. Math? Physics? Ancient Greece? Get creative in your usage of this letter!" (100 words)

Total: 160

* * *

**A Curious Language**

_-Adventure 01: Koushiro's House-_

Yamato and Koushiro sat across the table in the living room as they studied together. The room was silent, save for the rustling of scattered papers and the scribbling of their pencils. Even their Digimon kept quiet - well, at least, they tried to be.

"Do you know what they're working on?" Tsunomon whispered to Motimon, both of whom sat comfortably on the couch as they observed their focused human partners with amazement. "I saw a strange symbol that looked like an 'E'."

"Oh, you mean the 'Σ'?" asked Motimon. "Kou-kun called it 'Algebra'. The symbols look like a language I can't comprehend."

"Hey, Kou," the two heard Yamato say. "Can you check this answer for me?"

Koushiro took the sheet of paper Yamato handed to him. "'_Sigma x equals one to n'…_" Koushiro muttered under his breath. " '_n times e to the nth power'_.. Precisely the answer I got. Nice one, Yama."

"Cool."

"Wow…" Tsunomon and Motimon breathed in awe.


	6. Why? Because Ice Cream (TK & Patamon)

Prompt: Y. Someone's curious today and keeps asking "Why?" The answer always includes a "Yes." (100 words)

Total: 144

* * *

**Why? Because Ice Cream**

_-Adventure 01: TK's Room-_

TK lay sprawled on his bed with Patamon resting on his stomach, both of them wearing a shared look of discomfort with the electric fan set on high against them.

"It's so hot..." TK whined.

"Why...?" asked Patamon.

"I wish I knew, Patamon, and I wanna say 'yes' if the others invited us to the pool."

TK sat up just then, hearing the faint melody blaring on a megaphone that only got louder.

"Ice cream truck!" TK gasped excitedly. "Let's go outside, Patamon!"

"Why? Do you want ice cream?"

"Yes! But, let's ask Matt."

"Why, TK? Your mom told you not to eat too many sweets."

"So that none of us get in trouble with Mom." TK flashed a grin. "You know Matt's going to say 'yes,' anyway."

Patamon giggled along with TK, and together, they rushed out of the room to find Matt.


	7. Reliable Strength (Gomamon & Joe)

Prompt: I know that this sounds strange. But! Every sentence today. Alphabetically in order, word-wise. (100 words)

Total:104

* * *

**Reliable Strength**

_-Adventure 01: Digital World-_

At the sound of a Digimon foe's cry, Gomamon looks to Joe, who holds his hands up to his head, as though ready to panic.

He jumps ahead of Joe to call out his "Marching Fishes" attack, just before the foe throws an attack of its own.

Joe watches the foe counter, and winces at Gomamon tumbling backward.

Letting his hands fall from his head, he holds them in front of him into fists as his partner bounces back up and jumps forward again.

"You've got this, Gomamon!" Joe shouts, and it only gives the Digimon the boost to keep fighting until he wins.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N:** I interpreted this as, every sentence in ABC order from the start of the sentence. (A, H, J, L, Y)_

_(04/27/19: changed formatting)_


	8. Where To, Guys? (01 Chosen Children)

Prompt: Listen to the sound of Silence! Every sentence today must have at least one word with a silent letter in it. (200 words)

Total: 236

* * *

**Where to, Guys?**

_-Adventure 01: Digital World-_

"So, guys, where should we go from here?" Taichi asked. "Let's head out while the sun's still shining. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"I thought you were supposed to have the best ideas, Taichi," Sora quipped. "Who would have thought that you would run out of them so quickly?"

"He sure thinks they're the best, but most of the time, they aren't the brightest," added Yamato. "But, he's got a point, there. This world doesn't seem safe to be roaming around at night."

"Let's not go through the caves with the bat Digimon again," said Mimi. "I get numb just thinking about it!"

"I'd rather not worry about my asthma, but I'm with Mimi about the caves," said Jou. "Maybe we can go through the forest again? At least we'd have some shade from all this heat, and open air is not as frightening, even though it still can be."

"I just want some ice cream," said Takeru. "There's gotta be a place around here with some! Vanilla and chocolate sound really good right now!"

"I don't think there's such a thing on File Island, Takeru," said Hikari. "I guess I like Jou's plan, and it makes the most sense. Right, Koushiro?"

"Affirmative," Koushiro replied. "Although, we should probably wait until the Digimon wake up from their nap."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N:** That's all I've got for now. Updates will be sporadic, and most likely in batch chapters._

_Thanks for reading! You know what else has a silent letter in it? 'Colors in Autumn'. I'm working on the next chapter. I dunno, maybe go check it out if it interests you. ;)_


	9. Izzy (Un)Useless (Tai & Izzy)

Prompt: U & I. A pair of letters/correspondence/emails/etc. One uses a lot of words that start with U. The other replies and uses words that start with I. (200 words)

Total: 204

* * *

**Izzy (Un)Useless**

_-Adventure 01: High School-_

Leaning against the wall of the school gate, Tai frowned at the text message he had just received from Izzy:

"Unfortunately, I am unable to undo this in a timely manner."

Stuck in the IT room again, I imagine? Tai replied.

"The universe is unkind. The hard drive seems unstable. My efforts here might be useless."

"I'd say it's impossible to think that. It's insulting to that intelligent brain of yours."

"Well, can't leave until my hands are untied with this - uh-oh"

Tai stood up from the wall, noticing the odd and abrupt end to Izzy's message.

"Izzy? Izzy, you alright?" Tai sent with urgency.

"Apologies, Tai," Izzy sent back. "Just realized I had to untie the wires in the hard drive to unravel the problem. You have my utmost gratitude."

Tai raised a brow in confusion.

"I don't think I helped in any way, Izzy."

"You underestimate your effect on your friends, Tai. It's undoubtedly uplifting."

Tai let out a laugh.

"I guess I didn't know I had it in me."

Tai sent the last message, smiling as he put his phone into his pocket. Then, swinging his backpack over his shoulder, he set foot on the curb and started his trek home.


	10. Nonsense (01 Chosen Children)

Prompt: G is for Ghoti. Someone makes a horrific translation error. (200 words)

Total: 254

* * *

_**A/N:** Ghoti: "gh" = "f" (like in "tough")/ "ti" = "sh" (like in "mention"), so "Ghoti" = "Fish" ... Brace yourselves._

* * *

**Nonsense**  
_(Gnawgncegnc)_

_-Adventure 01: Digital World-_

As the other children and their partners sat around the campfire, laughing and chattering away, Sora noticed Izzy sitting alone in a corner with his fingers against his temples,

"What's got you in a tizzy?" she said. "Is it because Tentomon's not back from checking the outside? I'm sure he's fine."

"No, I know he is," Izzy replied. "He's been sending me messages through the device I've given him."

"Then, what is it?"

"Well…" Izzy hesitated, but decided he could confide in Sora for this. "It's the messages themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been attempting to teach Tentomon English, and, well…" Izzy's voice trailed off as he reached for his laptop to point out the message appearing on the screen.

"_GHLAUGHCH OGH BEALLOAMAUGHN"_

"What in the _world?"_ Sora asked, scrunching her brows.

"It's supposed to say, _'Flock of Biyomon'_."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Affirmative. I didn't think English would be too difficult for him to learn, but I might've overdone it."

"_YE AUMB CEIGHPH"_

"He's safe," Izzy said, his palm meeting his forehead.

"Are you sure this is even English?" Joe asked then, appearing behind the two of them.

"Looks like a bunch of gibberish," added Tai, looking over Izzy's shoulder.

"Hmm," said Izzy. He paused and placed a finger in his lip, deep in thought as the other children and Digimon gathered around him.

"_TAI SAYS 'DJIBHERTI'"_ Izzy typed on his keyboard.

"_OU MBICGHORCHGN"_

Izzy bursted into laughter, even while knowing the misfortune of everyone else's lack of understanding as well.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Thanks for the favorites, the follows, and the reviews! Thanks for your *eyes* on my *words* xx_


	11. Well, Well, Well (01 Digimon)

Prompt: "Ctrl +V" How many times can you re-use a word in one fic? Absolutely any word! (100 words)

Total: 135

* * *

**Well, Well, Well**

_-Adventure 01: Digital World-_

"Well, well, well," said Tentomon. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Koromon yelled as Gatomon held him by his ears when they entered the cave.

"Well..." said Gatomon, "it's just easy to pick on you since you're the only one in your In-Training form."

"The Yoko's always love seeing you by the water well, Koromon!" said Biyomon with cheer.

"Think our friends will be back soon?" Gomamon asked. "Joe didn't look so well when they left."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be back just fine!" replied Palmon. "Mimi can handle herself well enough!"

"You sure? Even TK?" Patamon asked. Everyone saw his eyes well up, and Gabumon gave him a light pat on his head.

"You know full well that he'll be alright. They all will be."

"Very well, then," said Tentomon.


	12. Phew (Sora)

Prompt: "O is for Onomatopoeia. Today your character goes to an unfamiliar environment, use onomatopoetical words to describe what their senses detect." (100 words)

Total:137

* * *

**Phew**

_-Adventure 01: The Mall-_

With the whoosh of the door, Sora entered the beauty shop. She mumbled to herself, asking why she let Mimi convince her to go in on her own.

"HI, WELCOME IN!" said the attendant, and Sora nearly yelped at her sudden appearance. "Can I help you find anything?"

"U-um…" she whispered hesitantly. "E-eyeshadow?"

Before she knew it, she plopped into a chair, and Sora heard the rustling of the attendant's hand in the makeup drawer. Sora closed her eyes, and, after hearing the makeup brushes tapping, the brush swept across her lids, followed by the click of the eyeshadow palette, she opened her eyes to her reflection, now with blended colors on her eyes.

"Phew," she said, seeing that it wasn't as bad as she thought, and then heard a squeak of delight from Mimi soon after.


	13. Waiting (02 Chosen Children)

_Prompt: "Z is for Zero. Zero dialogue... Put on your describing hat, and get to it!" (100 words)_

Total: 123 words

* * *

**Waiting**

_-Adventure 02: School-_

The bell rang for the end of lunch hour, and Cody remained seated at the end of the cafeteria long table. Regardless of how full he felt, he rolled the final carrot slice with a fork on his tray to-and-fro, preparing himself to eat it.

Standing by the door of the cafeteria, Yolei peered in to check on him, then let out a grumble. Before she stomped her foot in, TK placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. He shook his head, signalling to let him be. Yolei groaned, and Davis heaved a loud sigh. Kari shared a look with TK, then a giggle, both of them knowing how eager they all were for their next trip to the Digital World.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Finally, something for the 02 kids! Expect more featuring them. The prompt also required "zero character actions" but, obviously I strayed from that ;P

Shoutout to Named After Irony, honter11, and irus1000 - thanks for the reviews!


	14. Sweet Jun Music (Daisuke,DemiVeemon,Jun)

_Prompt: "Just J. Pick someone (Jun) or something that starts with J in your fandom's canon. Put (her) alone in a room. What happens when someone finds (her)?" (300 words)_

Total: 383 words

* * *

**Sweet Jun Music**

_-Adventure 02: Daisuke's House-_

"I'm home!" Daisuke shouted as he went through the front door.

"Me too!" DemiVeemon squeaked underneath Daisuke's arm. Daisuke froze, surprised at his digimon's sudden outburst, then he squeezed.

"Quiet, DemiVeemon! You're lucky no one's home!" Daisuke paused for a moment as he realized something. "At least, even when someone should be… Jun? Are you home?"

Daisuke found it odd for them to be met with silence from the moment they walked in.

"You think she's hanging out with her friends?" DemiVeemon asked.

"I doubt it. She told me she'd come straight home after school to cook us dinner. She _did _say she had a big test coming up. But, she's never this quiet…"

As Daisuke walked down the hall, DemiVeemon hopped up onto his shoulder, then hearing loud music blasting from Jun's room when they passed it, the bass shaking the walls.

"Well, she's definitely home, then," Daisuke said, stopping by his room to drop off his backpack before going back to Jun's. He held his hand into a fist, rapping on her door loudly.

Jun didn't respond.

"Hey! Jun!" he shouted, hopefully above the loud music. "What are we doing about dinner?!"

It took him a mere thirty seconds of knocking before he got impatient and groaned at his sister's lack of attention.

"Geez, Jun! What's with you?!" he yelled irritably, turning the doorknob which was unlocked, which made it extremely easy to push her door open.

Her room was completely different than when he barged into it the day before. Today, her bedroom walls were covered with posters, concert fliers, and album covers, all of the same band - her newest obsession.

Daisuke should have realized how familiar the music sounded, even as it was muffled in the hallway behind a closed door. But what got his jaw to drop was Jun dancing in the middle of her room, carrying in her arms a cardboard cutout of the lead singer of this band, the same voice singing from her speakers, of the band plastered all over her room.

Jun shrieked in horror the moment she realized that she was being stared at by Daisuke with his digimon perched on his shoulder, and a smirk across his face.

"'Teenage Wolves', Sis?" he said. "Man, oh man. Wait until Yamato hears about this."

* * *

**A/N:** Yayy 2nd update. I'm updating hours after I posted Ch 13; make sure you don't miss that one! Thanks for reading! :)


	15. Snack Attack (Yolei & Kari & Digimon)

_Prompt:"Sour. Perhaps your character has bitten into something that doesn't taste so good, or the actions of another character have left a sour taste in their mouth." (200 words)_

Actual: 235 words

* * *

**Snack Attack**

_-Adventure 02: Classroom-_

"There you are, Kari."

Kari stopped just before entering the computer lab to see Yolei step out from it.

"Sorry I'm late," Kari said with an embarrassed smile. "I got stopped by the girls in the photography club before I got here."

"No big deal," Yolei said. "It's only been five minutes since I've gotten here. No one else is here yet, other than our Digimon.

"Guess we're waiting on the guys, then."

"Yeah. They'd better hurry up. I brought chips and sweets from the shop, but I'm sure the Digimon will eat them all before they get here."

They heard a loud squawk suddenly. Running into the computer room, they looked on in confusion as they discovered all five Digimon surrounding Yolei's plastic bag of snacks, disarmed by what they had just eaten. Gatomon and Poromon had their tongues sticking out in disgust, DemiVeemon turned away from the group as he coughed, and Patamon and Upamon lay in their spots with dazed expressions.

"Oh no!" Yolei cried, running toward the bag. "They must have gotten into the pickled plums. Mom told me to bring a jar to take home later!"

Kari followed and watched Yolei pick up the now empty jar. "Did you guys eat _all _of them?" Kari asked.

"You didn't even notice how sour the smell was?" Yolei let out an exasperated sigh. "I wonder how I'm gonna explain this to Mom."


	16. Before the Fall (01 Chosen Children)

Prompt: "Serpent. Has your character encountered a snake? Or perhaps they're as vindictive and cunning as one? Are they shedding their old skin and becoming a new person, or have they somehow transformed into a reptile?" (300 words)

Actual: 333 words

* * *

**Before the Fall**

_\- Pre-Adventure 01: Summer Camp -_

Tai, Matt, and Izzy walked from their cabin to the mess hall for dinner. They had just gotten back from hikingl, climbing a few rocks and taking in the lush scenery of the forest and river streams.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Tai asked, walking with his palms lifted against the back of his head.

"It was alright, I guess," said Matt.

They slowed their pace as they noticed Sora and Joe standing in front of the door to the girls' cabin, which was closed shut.

"What's up?" asked Tai, who heard sobbing from the other side of the door.

"It's Mimi," Joe replied. "She locked herself in her room since we all got back from the hike."

"She didn't want to go in the first place, but me and the others convinced her," said Sora. Then, she turned back to face the door. "Will you at least let me in?"

"I heard someone else with you!" Mimi wailed from the other side.

"It's just us," said Tai. "We won't bite."

"Don't say that!" Sora hissed suddenly, with Matt and Tai taken aback. Her tone changed to a calm after. "Come on, Mimi. It'll be alright. It's just the four of us."

Mimi's tear-stained face appeared through the crack.

"Fine," she said, sniffling, her face free of tears but her eyes were still swollen. Reluctantly, she revealed to them what happened to her by the stream.

"You saw a snake?!" Tai said with his eyes lit up. "Lucky!"

"Not lucky!" Mimi cried, covering her face in her hands. "I hate snakes! I ran away as fast as I could!"

"You're bound to see snakes out here," said Izzy, crossing his arms, feeling a chill. "It could be worse. At least you aren't stuck on some island with monsters that are bigger than snakes."

"Not helping," said Sora, narrowing her eyes.

"You've got too much of an imagination there, Izzy," said Tai, then looking up, wondering why dark clouds appeared all of a sudden.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo I just set up a Tumblr. Come find me (search my name) and let's chat! I'm slowly updating this fic there, too. But you can follow me for other updates. :)

Thanks for reading!


	17. Soon Enough (Davis & Tai & Digimon)

Prompt: "Fire. Flames of passion or unbridled fury, a means of destruction or a way to keep warm. What's the fire in your story like?" (300 words)

Actual: 406 words

* * *

**Soon Enough**

_-Adventure 02: Digital World-_

Davis woke up, shivering madly. He wrapped his shaking arms around his chest and opened his eyes to a blustery howl, his whole being covered underneath a pile of snow. Looking to his side, he could only feel the fear adding onto the chill up his spine as he saw his teal dragon Digimon slowly stirring next to him.

"Veemon…" Davis called out weakly, using his palms to lift himself up as Veemon rose onto his feet.

On one end, Davis heard a loud roar from Hyogamon, the ogre ice Digimon that stole his friends' D3 digivices and kept them in its icy lair. Davis had gone off alone with Veemon, hoping to steal them back while Hyogamon was distracted. Hyogamon was more quick-witted than they thought, which Davis only realized as he and his own Digimon got knocked unconscious at their rescue attempt. As Hyogamon's roar grew louder and his stomps drew closer, Davis groaned at himself for believing that charging in was one of his bright ideas.

On the other end, a familiar voice echoed as it called to Davis. He was tall, his fluffy, brown hair flying all over the place in the snowstorm as he stopped a few yards away. It was Tai, and Davis saw the short, orange reptilian Digimon of his begin to charge forward, only for Tai to hold him back.

"Veemon… we can't give up!" Davis cried as he fought through his shivers. "We have to get the D3's back!"

"Leave it to me, Davis!" said Veemon, now in his stance. "Ready when you are!"

Davis called _"Digi-armor Energize!"_ and watched as his partner glowed into a silhouette of light as he evolved into his stronger dragon form, dawned with fiery armor of claws and blades on his body.

"Told ya they could handle this, Agumon!" Davis heard from behind him, turning to see Tai flashing a grin with Agumon at his side. Then, Davis turned to his own partner, who held out the armored claws on his hands, a fury of flames swirling around him as it melted the ice in his spot.

"Go get him, Flamedramon!" Davis shouted, fired up with courage running through his veins. He watched his Digimon blast toward Hyogamon like a fiery rocket, breaking off the icicles against the enemy's chest, thus beginning the battle between fire and ice, in which Davis knew for sure that the ice would melt soon enough.

* * *

.

.

**A/N:** I'm on fire(ha) with these prompts during the last few days. Daily prompts are fun. Let's see how long I can keep this up, yeah? Thanks for reading!


	18. Haunted (Yamato)

Prompt:_ "H is for Haunted. There's some mysterious force at work behind the scenes. Is it actually a ghost, or is the character's imagination acting up?" (300 words)_

Total: 473

* * *

**Haunted**

_-Adventure 01: Digital World-_

It was getting late one evening, and Yamato was having a hard time taking it easy. Other than the campfire crackling next to him, not a peep was heard from Gabumon, who left to gather more kindle. Everyone else with their respective partners had split up from each other for the day, and he and Gabumon were the first to return to the meeting point. A few days passed since they ran into any other Digimon, much less any that seemed unfriendly.

Yet, Yamato felt uneasy being alone. It must have been the stories he overheard the Digimon talking about the day before.

"_Isn't there a haunted hill nearby?" Palmon asked loudly._

"_Sure, if you count all the Bakemon that live there," replied Gomamon._

"_No," said Biyomon. "I know what you're talking about, Palmon! Something horrible happened on that hill, digi-eons ago! There's a legend that-"_

"_Can we talk about something else?" Yamato asked suddenly._

"_Are you okay, Yamato?" Sora asked. "You seem tense."_

"_Don't worry about it," he muttered, and he remained quiet during the rest of their trek._

At the snap of a twig, Yamato nearly jumped out of his own skin.

"What happened?" Gabumon asked, watching as he sat next to him.

"I-it's nothing," Yamato stammered.

"You look tense, Yamato. Didn't Taichi tell you that you needed to take time to relax?"

"Not like he has a clue what goes on in my head…"

Yamato heard the leaves rustling, and he grabbed Gabumon's fur at the side.

"Did you hear that, Gabumon?" Yamato said.

"I…did…"

Gabumon turned his head slowly to Yamato. "I didn't think I was being followed."

"Stop fooling around, Gabumon!"

"I'm… I'm sorry."

Gabumon burst into giggles, holding his paws over his snout. Yamato scowled as more giggles from Takeru and Patamon came into earshot.

"That wasn't funny at all!" Yamato yelled angrily.

"Maybe not to you!" Takeru retorted, running to Yamato, with Patamon flying behind him.

"You should have seen your face!" Patamon said.

"Come on, Yamato. Don't be mad at me. I just wanted to play."

Yamato groaned at Takeru's pout. "Fine. Just don't do that again."

Just then, another twig snapped, causing Yamato to freeze.

"What did I just say?" Yamato asked, but he noticed that Takeru was frozen in his spot. He looked to see a silhouette of an odd bushy shape appear by the fire. Patamon quickly flew into Takeru's arms. Even Gabumon didn't seem to be pretending to tremble beside him.

The strange moaning brought a chill down Yamato's spine.

Until he saw who it was coming from. Agumon had come into view, devouring a handful of food in his hands, with Taichi right beside him. The bushy silhouette was Taichi's hair.

"What's with you guys?" Taichi asked as Takeru, Patamon, and Gabumon sighed in relief, with Yamato glaring at him.


	19. Pineapplemon? (Tentomon)

Prompt: "Today is all about those dream sequences. What is your character's subconscious telling them?" (300 words)

Total: 506 words

* * *

**Pineapplemon...?**

"Everyone! Look out!" Tai cried.

The eight digidestined and their partners took cover behind a sand dune in the desert. Their biggest known enemy yet had just spotted them and charged its attack toward them, although they jumped out of the way just in time. The debris of the attack went over their heads, however, didn't completely miss them.

"Eww!" Mimi exclaimed. "What is this gooey mess?! It got on my dress!"

"I'll see what he's up to," said Tentomon who flapped his wings just above the dune to take a peek at who they were up against. None of them had ever seen it before, but Tentomon took note of the monster's gigantic body surrounded by yellow spikes, and its head with long shards that were green and pointy. "It stopped moving."

"We should still be careful," said Sora.

The group stood up to peer over the ledge.

"It has leaves on top of its head, kinda like me!" Palmon said with excitement, though Mimi was still wailing.

"Izzy, find anything in the database?" Tentomon asked.

"My laptop isn't getting any reading from it." Izzy furrowed his brows as he typed furiously to search.

"Exactly what did it try to attack us with?" asked Joe, and Gomamon crawled over to the nearest pile of debris a few feet away from where they all stood.

Tentomon surveyed the surrounding area over the flecks of shiny yellow in the sand, including the bit Mimi was crying over, as well as what Gomamon was approaching. He watched Sora pat Mimi's back in comfort. Biyomon lowered her beak toward the yellow thing on the ground to get a whiff.

"It smells sweet," said Biyomon. "And fruity!"

TK took a closer. "That looks like..."

"Pineapple!" said Gomamon.

"Did someone say pineapple?" Agumon asked.

"Be careful, guys," said Izzy. "Just because it looks like it, doesn't mean it's safe to eat- HEY!"

"Oh, boy…" said Tentomon aloud, watching Agumon and Taichi sitting on the sand as they began their feast.

Just then, the ground started shaking, and a loud voice boomed over their heads.

"HOW DARE YOU EAT MY PRECIOUS FRUIT!" shouted the gigantic unknown monster. Tentomon began to tremble, but the others seemed to be unfazed, as they all joined Tai and Agumon to eat.

Matt however looked at the monster and crossed his arms. "Well, if you attacked us with it…"

Why was no one fearing for their lives?

* * *

"Tentomon! You okay?"

Tentomon jumped up to his feet in fright. He seemed to have broken a sweat, but he realized that he was surrounded by sleeping Digimon and humans - except for Izzy who gave him a look of concern.

"I'm alright, Izzy!" he replied. "Just a strange dream. I haven't a clue as to how a Digimon that looks like a pineapple would show up and attack us."

"Huh. That is strange."

Tentomon sighed loudly before going back to sleep, and Izzy questioned the dream himself, even as he closed his laptop that was donned with a pineapple-shaped emblem.


End file.
